Aku no Hana
by NathKey
Summary: En el País Amarillo reina una joven de 14 años de edad; ayudada por su sirviente reina egoistamente su pueblo sometiéndolo al hambre y la pobreza para poder pagar sus caprichos... pero este alma aparentemente oscura también tiene sentimientos...
1. Chapter 1

Este Fanfic va dedicado a la Evil Saga de Vocaloid, protagonizada por un lado por los vocaloid 02 : Rin y Len ; y por otro lado Meiko y Kaito. La base o el esqueleto es la trama principal mostrada en sus canciones, lo demás está inventado o ambientado por mí. Solo espero que os guste, que dejeis muchos comentarios y valoraciones y que si teneis alguna pregunta o cualquier cosa, me mandeis un correo a : .com . Respecto a la publicación, aquí iré subiendolo como muy tarde cada semana. El blog del fic está en proceso, y si quereis mandar o reproducir la historia en algún instante os pediría por favor que me lo preguntarais antes. Disfruten.

¡Muchas Gracias!

Nath Key


	2. Chapter 2

El Reino de la traicionera inhumanidad.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en algún lugar se encontraba el reino de la traicionera inhumanidad, y en el castillo reinaba una joven princesa de catorce años de edad. La princesa había sido corrompida por el mal, el egoísmo y el poder. Así pues conseguía todo lo que ella deseaba, poseía lujos, y sirvientes que acudían a su llamada cuando oían un leve sonido de una campanilla. Incluso cuando era llamada para alguna reunión o era llamada por sus vasallos , si sus peticiones eran muy molestas, los mandaba ejecutar. Costaba creer, que una joven de catorce años, con el pelo dorado y bruñido como el trigo que adornaba las laderas y los valles de su basto reino; y una hermosa cara adornada con dos hermosos ojos del color de los zafiros y una sonrisa que en ocasiones marcaban una pura inocencia, guardase tanto mal y crueldad en su interior.  
A pesar de todo, ella gobernaba con la ayuda de sus ministros, pero al ser tan caprichosa cuando alguno le objetaba algo a su decisión, contestaba con "pero yo soy la Princesa de este lugar", y todos bajaban la cabeza y acataban las órdenes, pues si alguno se atrevía a contrariarla más, lo condenaba a muerte por guillotina. Se sentía poderosa, y pensaba que lo tenía todo, pero bajo los labios sellados de sus ministros, su pueblo, y sus criados, se tejía un profundo odio que acabaría por ser imposible de eliminar. Estaba sola.  
Y aunque dicha princesa se hallaba mucho tiempo sola, siempre la acompañaba un sirviente que ocultaba su identidad bajo una gran capa oscura tapando su rostro con una capucha. Nadie se atrevería a decir que pudiera hablar, pues nadie más que la princesa oyó su voz. Siempre guardaba silencio y con fidelidad seguía a la princesa a cualquier lugar y seguía sus órdenes sin rechistar. De vez en cuando ambos salían a pasear, cuando la Princesa quería ir algún lugar y sólo entonces, su fiel sirviente se dignaba a hablar. Nadie objetaba nada, ni se metía en el asunto de tan misterioso sirviente, pues la Princesa había ordenado absoluto silencio y discreción sobre aquel individuo. Nadie tenía derecho a opinar sobre él, , pero tras aquella capa se ocultaba muchos secretos que la mayoría de la corte conocía... Y así La Princesa de Amarillo reinaba en aquel lugar, orientada por su egoísmo y su maldad; y seguida por su fiel sirviente a quien en ocasiones ella llamaba Len.

En aquel instante la Princesa se hallaba en su cuarto mirando a través de la ventana, como perdida en el horizonte. Su semblante mostraba una cara inexpresiva, pero su mirada estaba distante, e incluso triste. Algo no iba bien, algo perturbaba su alma. Pero alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta y la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
- Su alteza... - murmuró la voz al otro lado de la puerta. La joven reconoció la voz en seguida y se apresuró a contestar.  
- Pasa. -ordenó.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente y dejó ver a su joven sirviente que traía una bandeja llena de ricos manjares, entre ellos un flan y un par de brioches .

El muchacho tenía el cabello rubio dorado como el de ella, y unos ojos azules profundos y perdidos casi iguales que los de la Princesa, pero el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa denotaban un profundo cariño cuando hablaba e incluso cuando la miraba. Pasó al interior de la estancia y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.  
- Es hora de merendar. - dijo con una sonrisa y una voz segura y teñida de amor.  
La Princesa sonrió como respuesta.


End file.
